


baby, can you play with fire?

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “She’s his mate.” Stiles says.





	baby, can you play with fire?

Derek finds the witch first and his howl sends Scott running back into the woods while Stiles follows, slow when compared to them. When he gets to the clearing, Isaac is already there, standing strong next to Scott.

“I just moved here with my dad.” The witch says, sounding more terrified than anything. Stiles doesn’t blame her as Scott’s growl gets louder. Derek is watching her with a confused expression and Stiles realizes not a moment later that she actually looks familiar.

“You work at the coffee shop.” He blurts out as Lydia joins them, Allison most likely watching from between the trees. The witch turns to him, nods and raises her hands.

Scott frowns at him and Stiles understands his confusion. He doesn’t drink coffee, never have – a habit he got from his mom – but Derek does. He loves cappuccino, frappuccino, iced coffee… when it comes to caffeine he’s not picky. It’s adorable, really, when he wakes up in the morning, cranky and grumbling, just to sigh happily when he takes the first sip of coffee.

Not that Scott knows anything about it. It’s not exactly a secret, they aren’t hiding their relationship, but it’s been two weeks since their first kiss and Stiles barely left Derek’s bed. Their pack doesn’t need to know about this, he doesn’t want to share Derek yet.

“Please.” The witch pleads again. She looks young and her blonde hair looks almost –  _ethereal_ , but she’s always smiling at the shop and she didn’t make jokes about Stiles’ name so…

Scott glances at Isaac, then Lydia and finally at Derek who’s still watching her. “Okay.” Scott says, dropping his stance and the witch sighs in relief. “But I’ll be watching you.” He warns and she nods, smiling at them, hands still shaking but not looking as terrified as before.

“Thank you.” She says. “I swear I don’t want trouble, I just –”

“It’s okay.” Derek speaks, finally, his face softening. He doesn’t smile, but it’s a near thing. Stiles frowns. “My car is that way,” he gestures towards the road where they all parked before running into the woods, “I can give you a ride.”

Stiles blinks. “You – you were my ride.” He says, but Derek doesn’t spare him a glance, eyes still on the girl in front of him.

“Scott can drive you.” He says, dismissively, and follows her to their cars.

“What.” Stiles blurts out, looking around the pack. They all look back at him with equally confused eyes.

–

“Her name is Joanna.” Derek tells him later, when he finally gets home. Scott drove Stiles to Derek’s apartment, where he had left his Jeep, but instead of driving home, Stiles climbed the stairs and collapsed on the bed, waiting for Derek expectantly. They had been interrupted by Isaac’s call before and Stiles is eager to finish what they had started. “Her dad is a doctor and her mom was a witch. That’s where she gets it from.”

“Good for her.” Stiles says, distractedly. He stands up and takes Derek’s hand. “So, how about those strawberries?”

Derek pulls back, smiling. “Good idea.” He says and Stiles follows him into the kitchen. “Do you think she’d like them?”

“What?” Stiles asks. “Her?”

“She likes cake.” Derek keeps talking to himself, opening the fridge and grabbing eggs and flour. “I could make a strawberry cake.”

“Derek –” Stiles swallows heavily, “what are you talking about?” He takes Derek’s face in his hands, leans in for a kiss only to be pushed back against the wall.  _Hard_. “Shit.” He curses, dropping to the floor as the world begins to spin.

“Never do that again.” Derek says.

Stiles blinks, rubbing at the back of his head. “What are you –”

“It was good sex, but it’s over.” Derek repeats, turning his back to continue his search around the kitchen. “She needs me now.”

“She?” Stiles finally stands up, his chest tightening painfully. He’s always expected their –  _relationship,_ to come to an end, but not like this. This is just  _cruel_. “You met her two hours ago!”

“She’s my mate.” Stiles blinks at the revelation, watches as Derek smiles as he says the words. “That’s all that matters now, she’s mine. And I’m hers.” He turns to Stiles, again, eyes hard. “Leave.”

Stiles opens his mouth but nothing comes out, this – he squeezes his hands, shaking his head. “Fuck you.”

Derek snorts. “You wish.”

–

“Derek is under a spell.” It’s the first thing Scott says when Stiles opens the door the next morning. “He keeps talking about –”

“Joanna.” Stiles completes. “I know.”

Scott narrows his eyes at him. “You didn’t go home last night.”

“Nope.” Stiles smiles sadly. “Got a pretty nasty bruise on the back of my head to prove it.”

“What?” Scott reaches out, eyes flashing red. “What did he do? Why did he –”

“She’s his mate.” Stiles says, batting Scott’s hands away.

“That’s –” Scott frowns, confusedly, tilting his head to the side and looking a lot like a puppy. Ridiculous, Stiles smiles fondly. “That’s not a thing!”

“Yes, it is.”

Scott shakes his head. “It can’t be!”

“Yes, it can.” Stiles smirks. “When you search that stuff on  _Wikipedia_.”

–

When Stiles let himself imagine their first kiss, he always thought he’d be the one taking that step. He’d never planned on doing it, of course, but it was pretty obvious to him that even  _if_  Derek had feelings, he wouldn’t be the one confessing first.

That’s why when Derek touched his waist that night, after the mandatory Stilinski Family Dinner that Stiles’ dad had established – “You’re a Stilinski now,” Stiles’ dad had said and Derek’s blush was the most adorable thing ever – Stiles didn’t react at first.

“I – you –  _dude_.” Stiles had babbled, heart racing a mile a second.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Derek had said. “Because I want to, and I – think you want it too. Right?”

“Well,  _duh_.” Stiles had said, still feeling very confused. “What gave it away?”

“The way you looked at me when I said I like Indiana Jones.” It had been the answer. Stiles felt himself smiling softly, before Derek pulled him into the kiss.

“Indiana Jones is a very good movie.” He had said after Derek pulled back.

“I know.” Derek smiled back.

And that was it.

–

“One hot coffee. To go, please.” Stiles leans against the counter, smiling apologetic when Joanna startles and turns to look at him. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She answers, smiling. “Two fifty.” Stiles hands her the money, still smiling. “Derek was here this morning.” She says as she turns to make his coffee. “He’s so –”

“Nice?” Stiles completes for her. “I know, such a perfect gentleman. I keep telling him to knock it off on the bed though. I mean –” he grins when she looks at him. Her eyes are  _wrong_ , he thinks. “Sometimes we need a bad boy, right?”

“I –” she splutters, face turning pink, “I don’t know, I don’t really like –”

“A bad boy?” Stiles interrupts again, taking the coffee with a flourish. “Your loss.” He shrugs, taking a sip and then promptly dumping the whole cup over her head. Her scream makes the windows shake. “There you go.” He throws the powder on her face and jumps back when her hair catches on fire. “You’re a good actress,” he says, “but not that smart.”

“I need him!” She screams, trying to put the fire away with her hands but only making it worse. Even in pain, she still looks beautiful. Pity, Stiles shakes his head, they  _had_  given her a second chance. “He’s mine!”

“He’s  _mine_.” Stiles snarls, stepping back as she tries to grab him. “You just turned him into a  _puppet_.”

“Fine!” She screams, desperate now. “Keep him! There are other wolves out there! Just make it stop!”

“Do it yourself.” Stiles shrugs, turning his back and walking away just as the whole building starts to shake and burn. It explodes before the firemen arrive and Stiles doesn’t look back as he drives away. She fucking deserved it.

–

“Do I want to know?” His dad asks when Stiles gets home smelling like smoke and cyanide.

“No one got hurt.” He says, stripping off his shirt and heading for the shower.

His dad sighs but doesn’t say anything else. Stiles made sure no one would get hurt and it’s not like he could get caught, he didn’t  _start_  the fire – he just helped a little.

“Burn in hell.” Stiles mutters to himself, dropping his towel on the floor just as Derek climbs through his window. “Hi, honey.” He teases as Derek takes a look at his naked body and blushes.

“I – I’m so sorry.” He begins. “I didn’t – and I hurt you. Fuck, I hurt you.” He starts to pace around the room and Stiles sighs, puts on his sweatpants and reaches out for Derek.

“It wasn’t your fault, you idiot.” He assures, running his hands over Derek’s face. “She was controlling you.”

“All those things I said, I – ” he melts against Stiles’ chest, “I swear it wasn’t me.”

“ _Duh_.” Stiles kisses his neck, runs a hand through his hair. “You really think I believed that?  _Please_.” 

Derek snorts, pulls back to kiss his forehead. “Of course.” He swallows, hands tightening on Stiles’ waist. “I love you.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, looks into Derek’s eyes and  _feels_. Feels the love, the  _trust_ , the affection. “I love you, too.” He says. “I wouldn’t have burned a fucking witch if I didn’t.”

“I know.” Derek says as the same time his dad yells from downstairs.

“ _Stiles, what did you_   _do_?!”

Stiles groans as Derek kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear. “We can escape through the window.”

Stiles laughs, following Derek towards the window and sure that if he falls, Derek will be there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from a hilary duff song because inside i'm still a teenager
> 
> come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
